


Blow

by pikajo14



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Boys Kissing, Fucking, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Wall Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 07:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12104166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikajo14/pseuds/pikajo14
Summary: Goku's tired from fighting the Ginyu's on Namek, so Vegeta puts him in a tank to heal. But as the prince begins to strip, Goku begin's to feel desires for the prince, and it seems that Vegeta notices. Seeing this as a chance to get the third class to bow to his every wish, Vegeta starts his game of seduction. Will Goku fall for the prince's trap?





	Blow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shenronprincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shenronprincess/gifts).



> This is part of the gift selection that I put together for the people who followed my over here from fanfiction .net. As I said before, if you followed me over from that site, leave me a message with your username.

Vegeta sighed. He had just thrown Kakarot in the healing tank. He was going to need as much help as possible. It had been a little awkward stripping the third class, but the machine would work faster that way. Frieza was a fair way away, and he knew that the brat and midget were taking a nap.

Goku opened his eyes in the tank, staring at the prince. He could see the prince stripping his armor off. Vegeta had taken a bit of a beating as well and was getting ready to climb in a tank of his own. But that wasn’t what Goku was staring at. The third classes eyes were taking a gander at the prince’s manhood. For some reason, he couldn’t look away. It took his breath away.

Back when he was younger, he had thought about being with Krillin, or Tien, even Yamcha, but Chichi had showed up and he didn’t want to disappoint her. Now that he was given the chance to stare at another length, he just couldn’t look away as his mouth began to water.

Vegeta took note of Kakarot’s staring. He smirked, walking up the glass. “You know, Kakarot, I find it rather odd that you would settle on a woman, considering what you are.” He rubbed his manhood against the glass, waiting to see if the third class would attempt to try and reach for him. Just as he thought, Kakarot was entranced. Earth’s Hero attempted to touch him, hitting the glass. “Interesting,” the prince stated. “You want to touch this?” Vegeta began to stroke himself in front of the third class, keeping the glass between them as a form of torture. Like he was really going to let Kakarot touch him. At least he could get some sick pleasure out of this. “I can tell that you want it.”

Goku kept his eyes on the prince, his hands were placed against the glass, touching it with need. He desired to stroke that length himself. Watching Vegeta do it himself was painful. Other parts of him twitched as he tried to look at the prince’s face. What he found there was a dark smirk, it was like Vegeta was making fun of him… but at the same time the third class couldn’t help but feel turned on. He wanted out of this tank badly. To touch that muscle and hard cock in front of him. His cheeks turned red from pent up desire. He rarely touched his wife. Not because she didn’t like it, but because it felt weird to him. It had been over a year since he had had sex last and now the prince was tempting him. The third class should have felt annoyed that it was Vegeta, but at the same time, he felt warm. The prince was very good looking. Goku knew that he could break the tank, he really wanted to, just to get to that long, hard member. He could even see precum dripping out of the tip. He would have whimpered, but it was impossible with the breathing mask over his mouth and nose.

Vegeta watched the conflict on the third class’s face. There was desire in those eyes, but at the same time, it seemed that Kakarot was trying to fight his urges. “Have you never been touched by a man?” He could see the third-class flinch. Now this was quite sad. “So, you’ve never had a taste?” Kakarot looked away from him. Was the third class ashamed? Before, this had been about torturing the earth saiyan for not accepting what he was. Now, the prince was pitying him. Kakarot knew nothing of their culture. The third class had to be lost. A dark idea came to him. He could use this. Letting Kakarot in could do wonders for him. Just the idea of controlling the clown was appealing. “Do you want a taste, Kakarot?”

Goku’s mouth went dry. He pressed his hands on the glass wall of the tank and watched as the prince pushed a couple of buttons. He could feel the fluid draining around him. Vegeta was really going to let him do this. Earth’s hero couldn’t believe it. The tank opened, letting Goku drag himself out of it. Most of his wounds were already healed, but he still felt weak. He was at Vegeta’s mercy… although, he didn’t feel frightened. Something about being controlled by the prince was alluring. Goku remained on his knees as he dragged himself in front of the prince. Now that he was close enough, he could smell the prince’s scent. He let out a moan, letting that smell daze him.

Vegeta smirked down, watching how enraptured Kakarot was. The Earth saiyan was grabbing his thighs, massaging the muscle he found there. “What do you think of it, Kakarot?” The third class began to purr; the prince’s member was right in front of his face. The prince slid his hand down, grabbing Kakarot’s chin, forcing those eyes to stare up at him. “Do you think you can service your prince?”

Goku moaned. Keeping his eyes locked on Vegeta’s, the third class dragged his hands up those powerful legs. “Your body’s so…” Goku couldn’t get the words out. He was too mesmerized by what he was seeing.

The prince chuckled. “So what, Kakarot?” He wanted to know what the third class was thinking.

“Perfect…” The third class’s mouth watered as his hand trailed between the prince’s legs. He found Vegeta’s sack, taking in the feeling of those two balls. He heard the prince hiss while keeping his eyes on him. Goku’s thumb began to go higher, feeling just how hard the prince was. He was lost for words. Vegeta was solid as a rock. The third class began to move his hand up and around that large shaft. Letting his eyes fall to the prize in front of him, Goku moaned. Earth’s hero took that powerful shaft in his hand and began to stroke it slowly, earning him a low groan from above. The third class wanted to hear more. The prince’s voice on the air was intoxicating, filling the warrior with more than just desire. He longed to feel those strong hands on himself, among other things. Precum was glistening from the tip of that hardened length. Goku stared back up at the prince, almost asking if he could do what he wished.

Vegeta kept his eyes on the third class. His hand moved to the head of his cock, where he gathered a small amount of his precum. Slowly, he offered his finger to the third class. He would need to get Kakarot addicted to the taste. It would make it easier to control the third class later. “Taste it.”

Goku was dazed as he licked the prince’s finger. A spark lit up inside of him, filling him with even more need. Just as Vegeta was about to pull away his finger, the third class latched on in an attempt to get as much of that ambrosia as he could.

The prince smirked, pulling his hand back, forcing Kakarot to get closer to his member. As he trailed his fingers against the head, the prince felt those lips rub against him for the first time. “If you want more of it, suckle here,” the prince commanded, only to groan as the third class began to slurp on the head in earnest. “Watch the teeth…oh, fuck, that’s it. Suck it.” Vegeta stared down at his new toy as the third class became lost to the feel of the large member in his mouth. Goku could think of nothing else. He could do this forever if he was asked to. The prince moaned above him, forcing him to look up at Vegeta. The prince’s mouth was parted open as he gave into that glorious mouth of his. Goku began to push more of that addicting length into the back of his throat. He wanted to taste every inch of his prince. “Kaka…oh, Kakarot…damn…” Goku felt the prince’s hand move to his hair, holding him in place as Vegeta fucked his mouth. That large member hit the back of his throat, making the warrior groan. Vibrations moved up the hardened rod, only exciting the prince further. “You want to…mmm, Kakarot.” Vegeta moved his foot in between Goku’s legs, rubbing the bulge that was forming there. The warrior moaned louder, causing more vibrations. “Serve me…that’s it…fuck, Kakarot.” The prince lost himself, shooting this seed into the back of the third class’s throat. He sighed, feeling as the third class milked him, clearly wanting more of it.

Goku was beyond lost. As the prince’s cum had filled his mouth, sparks began flying in his mouth, at least that’s what it felt like. His taste buds were on fire, but it wasn’t hot. He desired more. His own cock was hard and he feared getting blue balls. Chichi was notorious for leaving him that way. Goku swallowed his prize, taking pleasure in the half gasp he got from the prince. He still hadn’t pulled off yet.

But seconds later, Vegeta had pulled his face up, keeping that member deep inside. “You surprise me, Kakarot. I thought you didn’t wish to serve your prince.” He allowed the third class to pull off of him, not a single drop of his seed had been wasted. “But now I see that was all an act. You want to be taken, Kakarot. You want to serve me.” Goku wanted to shake his head, but found that he couldn’t. “Before you argue, I can see it in your eyes. You wish to suckle on my cock again.” The warrior turned red. “But there are other ways you can serve your prince.” Vegeta rubbed his foot against that straining cock, causing Kakarot’s breath to hitch. “You want me to take care of this, don’t you?” The third class moaned. “You want to revel in my touch.”

“Nn…no,” Goku whimpered out those words. He couldn’t let Vegeta control him completely. Even if the prince was right, the third class wasn’t going to be destroying anyone or anything for him.

“No?” Vegeta said, removing his foot. “If that’s the case Kakarot, then I guess you’ll be having blue balls.” The prince removed himself from the third class’s path. Grabbing his jumpsuit off the floor, he didn’t give Kakarot another glance as he dressed. “Get back in the tank. You’re still not healed enough.”

Goku couldn’t believe it. The prince had become cold again. His balls were starting to ache. He wanted Vegeta badly, but could he surrender that control? What if Vegeta made him do something he didn’t want to do? His cock twitched as he imagined the prince doing those things to him. His ass tingled, telling him that he couldn’t take it anymore. “Fuck me.”

The prince, who was about to exit the room, smirked to himself. He knew Kakarot would be stewing over it. The third class was in need of a lesson in their culture. Who was he to deny him that? “I believe I just got dressed. You’re going to have to do more than that to get my clothes off again.” He could see Kakarot was torn. Earth’s hero was letting his pride get in the way. This was entertaining. Vegeta really thought that pride had been wiped away.

Earth’s hero dragged himself closer to the prince. He was still on his knees as he reached him. “Vegeta…I…” Goku turned red. He stared up into those eyes, losing himself. He already knew the words he needed to say. “Take me, my Prince.”

Vegeta grinned, pulling his armor and jumpsuit off slowly. He wanted to see if Kakarot would back away from this like before, but the third class stayed in place. He wanted this badly. The prince felt a twinge of excitement. “So, you do want your prince’s cock?” he asked, pulling it out once more. He listened to Kakarot groan. “Stand, young warrior.”

Goku did what he was asked immediately, but was kind of confused when Vegeta walked behind him. “What are you…?” he questioned, then moaned as his ass was slapped. He closed his eyes, letting the prince smack him again. “Ve…oh.” The prince grabbed his ass, squeezing it tightly. Goku felt that powerful length rubbing against his ass. Suddenly, he knew where it would be buried. His insides tingled as Vegeta dragged his fingers close to his ass before slipping one inside. “Oh…” Goku whimpered feeling a spot he had never touched before be caressed. The prince curled said finger, twisting it against that spot as much as possible. “…Vegeta.” The third class’s hips jutted forward on their own, bucking with each of the prince’s movements. Goku jumped as another slap hit his ass. He cried out in pleasure, feeling another finger push inside of him. He was being scissored open, but didn’t care in the slightest. He had everything he could ever want right now.

Vegeta groaned, the third class was tight. Very tight. He longed to push inside of him and feel that narrow cavern around him. With each passing second, he was becoming addicted. This wasn’t the first time he had taken a man, far from it. You took what you could get in Frieza’s army, even if that meant getting taken yourself. There was also their culture to consider. Their kind needed sexual stimulation. If not, a saiyan would go mad. It didn’t matter who the partner was. Male or female were just birth assignments, nothing more. The prince’s thoughts were stopped as Kakarot tossed his head back, pleading for more. He added a third finger, only to feel his cock twitch against that tight hole. The prince wanted to take the third class. Something about him was intriguing. Most of his partners in Frieza’s army were kind of boring, even his saiyan comrades. But Kakarot was wild, letting the prince know what he liked with each passing second. Vegeta felt another tingling and almost froze. He rarely let anyone in that place.

Goku moaned loudly, feeling how stretched out he was. “Vegeta…please…” He could feel that cock against his ass, the third class wanted it inside of him badly. “Take me.”

Vegeta growled, removing his fingers in one go. The prince listened to Kakarot gasp as he positioned himself. “You want this?” He rubbed it against the loosened hole, earning him a soft needy moan. He hated to admit it, but Kakarot was starting to become his favorite sex partner.

“Yes, fuck me.” Goku was lost. His mind was clouded with want. Desire had taken over and all he wanted was for his prince to push that hard cock inside of him. “Oh…” The third class moaned as he was impaled by that large member. He had to remember to breathe as he was stretched out.

The prince closed his eyes. “You’re tighter than I thought you would be…damn, you weren’t kidding about being a virgin here.” He strained for a second. “Relax and trust your prince.”

Goku felt those hips move, driving that wonderful cock in deeper. “Vegeta…fuck…” He moaned as he desperately held onto the wall. He knew he wanted this, but he didn’t think he needed it this bad. “Yes, more.”

Vegeta growled, this was beyond his expectation. “You need me, Kakarot?” He slammed himself in deeper, pushing down on his rival’s spot. The third class mewled, spouting out incoherent words as the prince took him hard. Vegeta closed his eyes, driving himself into that tightness. “Kakarot…that’s it…take it.”

Earth’s hero cried out, pushing himself back on that large member. “My…oh, my prince…” Goku was dazed. He wanted more. “Vegeta…oh, oh.” Behind him, he heard a loud hiss, then a groan. His insides warmed as he felt the prince’s cock twitch inside of him.

The prince groaned, he had lost himself at hearing his title from the third class’s lips. Slowly, he pulled out, noting that Kakarot was still hard. Vegeta moaned, then moved against a nearby wall with his back to it. “Kakarot…” The third class turned and looked at him. “Come here.”

Goku walked towards his prince and noted the look of need on Vegeta’s face. He was ready to question Vegeta, when the prince grabbed his hands and placed them on his hips. The third class then felt Vegeta place his arms around his neck as he waited for Goku to lift him up. Earth’s hero was a little shocked. He thought that his prince wouldn’t want him inside. He spit into his hand, rubbing his cock in one go before grabbing the prince’s hips. Goku lifted Vegeta’s legs, feeling them wrap around his back.

The prince’s breath hitched as he felt that cock against his ass. Vegeta just couldn’t help it. He wanted Kakarot badly. “Take it…” His head fell back against the wall as he was entered. It had been a long time since he had allowed such a thing. “Kaka…oh, fuck…”

Goku moaned, thrusting his hips forward. “Vegeta…it’s…mmm.” It was everything he ever hoped it would be. As he thrust into that tight heat, Goku couldn’t think of anything else. He could feel the prince scratching up his back. His eyes never left his lover’s face. Goku couldn’t get enough. “My prince…oh, yes…”

Vegeta gasped, feeling that cock go deeper. He wanted Kakarot to go faster, the need to feel that seed shot inside of him was growing. “Faster…fuck, oh, Kakarot.” He was growing hard again, only this time his cock was rubbing against that defined chest in front of him. “Deep…oh, my warrior…fuck your prince.”

Goku groaned. He didn’t know why but the fact that Vegeta was acknowledging his power was more than just a turn on. The third class dove forward, capturing those elusive lips with his own. The two fought for dominance as Goku continued his thrusts. He wanted to be as deep as he could be in his lover. He rested his head against Vegeta’s, fucking the prince harder. He took in every moan, increasing his desire. “Mine…my…prince.”

“My…warrior…” Vegeta lost himself once more, shooting against that powerful stomach. He heard a whimper, before feeling that warm seed release inside of him.

Goku was seeing white. Cumming had never been this mind blowing before. He had to hold on to his lover, as he milked himself dry. The prince whimpered as they melted into a kiss. Lips gave each other everything they had. The prince hadn’t felt this alive in years. He moaned against those lips, pulling his new lover closer.

Both of them were breathing hard as they pulled off of each other. Their eyes remained locked. Vegeta panted. “You…you need to get back in that tank.”

Goku nodded, but didn’t move. There was something he wanted to know. “After we defeat Frieza…will you be with me?”

Vegeta smirked, then purred into the third class. “What about that human of yours?” He could already tell that he had won. The third class was his. His new lover would serve him well.

“What about her?” Goku grinned back. “She doesn’t like when I touch her anyway. Says I’m too rough with her.”

The prince chuckled. “Rough, I would like to see that.”

Goku leaned in, kissing those lips that he desired once more. “Would you be rough with me, my prince?”

The prince smirked. “What do you think?” His response earned him a moan. They kissed once more before Kakarot pulled out of him. The third class got back in the tank while the prince moved to the tank next to him. He wasn’t going to get as much time as the third class. Frieza would be here within the hour. Vegeta sighed. Once Frieza was gone, he could get exactly what he wanted. He just had to bide his time.

* * *

 

Vegeta growled as he landed on a new planet. He was still on the search for Kakarot. Frieza was gone, but the third class had disappeared, refusing to return to Earth. The prince wondered why.

As he walked by a strange alien, he felt a familiar presence behind him. A pair of strong arms wrapped around him. “I was wondering when you would find me.”

The prince smirked, leaning into his lover’s chest. “You didn’t leave me that many clues, Kakarot.”

“I knew you would find me.” Goku left kisses along his lover’s neck. “Now, my prince, how about I serve you?”

The End.


End file.
